The present invention relates to a pressure transmitter assembly, and more particularly to a pressure transmitter assembly configuration for mounting a remote sensor.
In current systems a silicon pressure sensor element is mounted onto a PYREX tube to provide stress isolation between the silicon pressure sensor element and a metal (or plastic) structure. This configuration accommodates mismatches in the thermal coefficient of expansion (TCE) between the materials. By mounting the pressure sensor element onto a PYREX tube, stresses induced by the dissimilar materials are equalized before the stress effects the silicon pressure sensor element (sometimes referred to herein as a silicon die or silicon chip). This arrangement minimizes any errors in measuring the pressure due to the effects of changes in temperature on the mounting joint. The resulting configuration of these present systems result in a long cylindrical column relative to the silicon die, resulting in a structure that is subject to vibration and shock damage. Further, the sensors are generally mounted within the meterbody of the transmitter.
In the present invention the sensor is mounted remotely from the meterbody. Although, in the present invention, there is a pressure connection between the meterbody and the sensor, the sensor has some degree of freedom to accommodate thermal stress, vibration, shock, and other external disturbances. Further, the pressure sensor of the present invention is a single piece of silicon having a standard DIP configuration, resulting in a standard, easier mounting arrangement.